Pour des traces rouges sur ses joues
by Eliie Evans
Summary: Cela fait plusieurs mois que Ginny joue avec Drago Malefoy un jeu étrange mais aujourd'hui elle ne peut pas jouer, il y a des traces rouges sur ses joues.  Drago/Ginny


Petit OS qui fait suite à mon autre OS « Une question de classe ». Même s'il peut être lu indépendamment, il complète ma fanfiction « Mais c'est pas ma fille ». Donc petit topos au lecteur qui trouvera quelques éléments différents des livres de JK Rowling(en même temps c'est le principe des fanfictions^^), sachant que je respecte à la lettre les 6 premiers tomes et qu'il n'y a pas de magie extraordinaire à l'oeuvre dedans mais que j'ai simplement exploité des possibilités négligées pas les livres d'Harry Potter.

-La référence à Harmony désigne l'alter ego d'Hermione. Elle a pris la place d'Hermione dans sa famille et à Poudelard

Vous allez me dire « oh mon dieu mais comment et pourquoi a-telle pris la place d'Hermione? Pourquoi Hermione est-elle encore présente? »

je dirais simplement que la réponse est vraiment simple et se trouve dans les tous premiers chapitres de ma fanfiction.

Oui, Harry est ami avec Drago , il a choisit serpentard lors du passage sous le choixpeau. (bon dans cet extrait vous pourrez constaté que les garçons sont brouiller mais sinon c'est vrai le reste du temps)

Pourquoi? Là encore aller voir la fanfiction chers lecteurs.

Le reste ne change pas, je vous rassure!^^

Bonne lecture.

Des traces rouges sur ses joues

On était le jour de la rentrée et cela faisait quelques mois que le jeu avait commencé entre eux. C'était un jeu dont personne n'avait clairement édicté les règles mais auquel ils se livraient sans cesse.

Il avait commencé tout bêtement quand Ginny était allée voir Drago pour lui demander d'un ton railleur pourquoi il n'espionnait plus l'équipe des griffondors lors de ses entrainements de Quidditch. Sur le coup il ne lui avait pas répondu mais une lueur dans son regard et un sourire presque imperceptible avait démentit son indifférence affichée.

Cette impression que Malefoy en savait plus qu'elle, qu'elle était passée à côté de quelque chose l'avait bien plus énervée qu'une insulte et elle avait décidé de le suivre pour découvrir ce qui faisait sourire même si peu Drago Malefoy. Il lui avait suffit de piquer l'emploi du temps de Nott à la bibliothèque pour avoir l'horaire des cours de Drago, c'était d'une simplicité enfantine.

Malefoy finit bien sur par s'en apercevoir. Mais à son grand étonnement il ne s'était pas énervé. Non, il avait commencé à faire pareil. Soudainement Drago Malefoy avait envahit la vie de Ginny Weasley. Il mangeait en même temps qu'elle, il travaillait à la bibliothèque quand elle y était, il était à la sortie de ces cours, il apparaissait quand elle était seule. Mais contrairement à elle il ne semblait pas vouloir être discret. Il ne semblait pas gêné quand ils se retrouvaient seuls dans un couloir isolé de Poudlard et restait simplement là, à la fixer. Cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise et les premières fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls à seuls et elle n'était restée que pour lui prouver qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire partir.

Puis le jeu avait évolué. Ainsi Drago Malefoy commença à donner des avis sur SA vie. Toujours sans gène.

Elle se rappelait très clairement de la première fois où c'était arrivé. Elle venait de laisser tomber Dan et Ron l'avait appris pendant le déjeuner. Bien évidemment elle avait eu le droit à des « A quand le prochain? Tu as des goûts de gourgandines! ...». Excédée elle allait répondre quand une voix le fit pour elle.

-Beurk! Eh bien la belette tu joues la mère poule? Ta sœur n'est plus une gamine Weasley, avait commenté Drago qui était, par un drôle de hasard entrain de sortir de la grande salle et passait à ce moment là près de la table des Griffondors.

-Laisses ma sœur là où elle est et ne t'avise pas de la toucher!

-Ron! Je suis assez grande pour me défendre tout de seule et je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux!

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Ginevra, c'est cela?

-Non, on m'appelle Ginny, même toi tu as du l'entendre, lui avait-elle répondu, surprise de ne pas s'entendre appeler weasley femelle.

-Dommage, tu devrais te faire appeler Ginevra. Un si joli nom pour une si jolie fille...si l'on oublie que cette fille est une traitresse à son sang bien sur, avait-il rajouté sous les rires de Potter qui était venu voir ce que faisait son meilleur ami.

Sur le coup elle avait été outrée. Puis elle s'était demander comment on pouvait faire à la fois autant de compliments et mettre autant d'insultes dans une même phrase. Le temps qu'elle réagisse, il était parti.

Noël était arrivé, lui permettant d'oublier un peu Drago Malefoy et l'obsession qu'il était devenu. Pour quelques jours seulement, le cadeau anonyme lui rappelant l'étrange Serpentard. Qui d'autre pouvait lui avoir envoyé ce mot et ce cadeau?

A la rentrée des vacances de Noël elle était donc allé le remercier. Elle était un peu gênée mais refusait de faire preuve d'impolitesse en ne le remerciant pas pour le cadeau. Elle l'avait donc attendu dans un endroit peu fréquenté et comme elle l'espérait, il était venu.

« -Bonjour Malefoy, l'avait-elle salué, hésitante.

-Bonjour Ginevra. Tu voulais me voir?, avait-il deviné aisément.

-Oui. Je voulais te remercier pour le cadeau.

-Qui te dit que je te l'ai envoyé?

-J'en suis sure. Désolée, je n'ai pas pu t'en ramener un, avait-elle affirmer sans avouer qu'elle n'avait simplement plus une monille après les fêtes.

-Tu peux toujours m'en faire un.

-Tu es con ou tu le fais exprès! Je n'ai plus d'argent, c'est plus clair!

A ce moment là la conversation était devenue encore plus surréaliste.

-Je ne veux pas de tes cadeaux.

-Mais alors...

-Viens avec moi au bal! Il est costumé, les autres n'ont pas à savoir.

Elle y avait été avec lui et malgré sa certitude de passer une mauvaise soirée, elle devait avouer que Malefoy était bon danseur et avait été un parfait gentleman.

Le jeu était devenu plus complexe, il s'agissait maintenant de se rapprocher de l'autre sans se faire remarquer de leur entourage. Mars, avril et mai étaient passés. Ils se disaient maintenant bonjour et il leur arrivait de faire leur devoirs ensemble, dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque. Elle connaissait par cœur son emploi du temps et de temps en temps quand l'un des deux ne se sentait pas trop bien, l'autre le voyait et l'attendait dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Elle n'avait maintenant même plus besoin de voir la silhouette dégingandée ou le reflet de ces cheveux quasiment blancs qui luisaient dans les couloirs un peu sombres de Poudelard pour le sentir arriver à chacun de leur « rendez vous », si l'on pouvait appeler rendez vous une demande tacite et muette à laquelle l'autre prêtait attention. Il lui suffisait de l'avoir vu plus tôt dans la journée pour savoir qu'il viendrait. Ils avaient alors quelques brèves conversations tout en déambulant côte à côte dans les couloirs. De leurs sentiments il n'était jamais question. Il était son égoïsme blond, c'était tout.

Ils ne s'étaient même pas dit au revoir au moment des vacances d'été. Pourtant maintenant qu'on était le jour de la rentrée elle avait hâte de le revoir.

Alors qu'elle se mettait à table pour attendre la répartition un événement inattendu avait surgit dans leur jeu. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris quand elle n'avait pas pu l'apercevoir à la table des serpentards. Elle avait été soulagée quand il était apparut sur le seuil de la grande salle. Quand elle le détaille elle sursauta. Il était osseux. Elle ne trouvait pas d'autre mot, son grand corps un peu maigre lui semblait si grand maintenant qu'il était si frêle. Ses grands yeux étaient entourés d'immenses cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage.

Puis les choses s'étaient enchaînées et Potter lui avait sauté dessus en le bourrant de coups de poings, dans une rage évidente. Choquée, elle avait été tétanisée jusqu'à ce qu'Harmony la secoue et lui montre Hermione qui arrêtait Potter. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait eu peur pour lui. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas pu manquer les deux traces rouges en forme de doigts qu'avait laisser le poing de Potter sur ses joues si blanches.

Ce jour là elle n'avait pas réussi à croiser son regard. Quoi qu'elle fasse elle avait toujours à l'esprit ces deux traces rouges vif. Elle avait été inattentive et tellement inquiète qu'elle avait été rôder autour des quartiers de serpentard le soir.

Quand elle l'avait enfin croisé, elle avait du lutter pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Depuis quand avait-elle un instinct maternel envers Drago Malefoy? Elle l'avait tout de même attendu un peu à l'écart et il était venu.

Les deux traces rouges sur ses joues étaient devenues plus foncées et faisaient maintenant un maquillage obsène sur sa peau livide. Pourquoi étaient-elles encore plus carmin? Des larmes étaient-elles tombées sur les marques qui étaient déjà apparues sur son visage? Elle ne savait pas mais les marques étaient bien rouges, toujours aussi rouges. De la même couleur que le sang de n'importe quel être humain.

Mais alors, pouvait-elle encore jouer face à un être humain?


End file.
